Chain Reaction
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Random title. Skull loses his helmet and he thinks Reborn stole it. He charges to Namichuu only to be caught by squealing girls instead. What happens next? Read on to find out.


"I WANNA HUG HIM!

"I WISH I HAD YOU AS A BABY BROTHER!"

"LOOK AT THOSE FAKE PIERCINGS! IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"AND THE MAKE-UP! MAYBE HE LIKES DRESS UP!"

"HE IS SOOOOO CUUUUUTTTEEEEE!"

Skull tried to free himself from the vice-like grip of the girl holding him. All he wanted was to find Reborn and get his helmet back but noooooo…Instead he had to be caught by girls who immediately picked him up and began to fuss over him like some sort of designer purse or something else girls like.

"Drop the baby, herbivores."

The girls froze and let go of Skull before scurrying away. "Sorry Hibari-san," shouted one of them over her shoulder. The moment the last of them disappeared out the gate Skull latched himself at his former student's leg, obviously traumatized by his encounter with _Fannicus puellas_ (Read:fangirls)

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Hibari. You are the best student ever. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. If you ever need anything and I mean anything at all just ca-"

Hibari pried of Skull by the head.

"I wasn't doing you any favor. Those girls were disturbing the peace of Namimori and I am merely doing my job as Disciplinary Committee Chairman. Speaking of which….."

Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori by making females squeal for your cuteness, which I find obviously not-so-cute at all, prepare to be bitten to death."

With that he threw Skull in the air.

"Wait! Hibari, have you seen my hel-"

Too late. Hibari hit Skull in mid air and the Arcobaleno went flying over the school.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was hurtling towards the baseball field.

.

"Alright guys. You can go home now," announced Yamamoto," I'll clean up."

"Okay, Yamamoto-senpai," one of them called out," See you tomorrow."

Yamamoto began to pick up the bats when he heard screaming. He looked up and saw a purple blur coming towards him. With inhuman reflexes he picked up a bat and his eyes got a serious glint in them.

"Wait Yamamoto! It's me Sk-"

He swung the bat at an alarmingly fast speed and sent the Arcobaleno flying once more.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With Yamamoto's strength Skull ended up all the way at the Sawada's backyard.

"Oof!" he landed on the porch with swirls in his eyes. Shaking his head, he sat up and saw I-Pin and Lambo playing.

"Gyahahahaha, Lambo is going to catch you."

"No. Stay away from I-Pin, broccoli monster."

Lambo tripped and a pink grenade fell out of his afro. It rolled in front of Skull whose eyes widened in panic at the sight.

The pin was off.

**BOOM!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Skull as he flew out the backyard.

_._

"_I'm telling you Gokudera. I saw Skull a while ago."_

"Quit talking nonsense baseball-idiot. He's all the way in Italy. You expect me he came all the way to Japan? Let alone, fly?" said Gokudera on his phone.

"_I'm telling you I saw him. He was all 'aaahhhh' and 'fwoosh' then he went 'thud' and my bat went 'crack' an-"_

"Whatever."

He hung up just as Skull came crashing in and bounced off the back of his head.

"Ow…" said Skull rubbing the back of his head," Hey, what's the big ide-"

"WHO THE BLEEP HIT ME IN THE HEAD?!" yelled Gokudera pulling out his dynamites.

"Waaaahhhhhh! Octopus-monster!" Skull ran away from the Storm, waving his arms like a maniac.

.

"EXTREME TRAINING!" yelled Ryohei as he ran around Namimori.

"Octopus-monster! Octopus-monster! Octopus-monster!" yelled Skull.

"Huh? Where is it? I will EXTREMELY challenge him to a fight," he said, his eyes burning in flames. He saw Skull heading at him at full speed.

"EXTREME! MAXIMUM KNUCKLE!"

Ryohei threw a punch which, for some odd reason whatsoever, hit Skull and sent him flying once more.

"WAAAA-Oh who am I kidding? Just make me go blasting off again!" (A/N: Pokemon reference. xD Couldn't resist)

With that Skull went through the door of his Caracassa blimp which was mysteriously appeared in his range.

"Skull-sama, are you okay?" asked one of his henchmen wondering what made their leader come to Japan in the first place and ran off before they could even ask why.

Skull began wailing and punching the floor with his tiny fists like one would expect when a baby is throwing a tantrum. Like the one happening right now,

"My helmet is still missing!"

The henchman sweatdropped," Why didn't you just take out one of the extra helmets in your closet?"

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"WE HAVE EXTRAS?!"

**!~THE END~!**

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE it?**

**Review please!**

**:)  
**


End file.
